


Inextricably intertwined

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy takes Castiel's place gladly in Dean's eyes, in an effort to cheer the hunter up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inextricably intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cheshire007 on fanfiction.net, by request. :o)

Dean laid back against the sofa, gaze resting blankly upon the ceiling as his fingers curled listlessly around his bottle of beer. The beer had long since grown warm, but the hunter couldn't be bothered to get up for a cold replacement. The TV flickered in front of him, long since ignored and muted into the background to take the chill off the silence in the room.

Dean and Sam were at Bobby's house and Jimmy Novak was bustling about on business untold in other parts of the house. Castiel had gone, disappeared up to Heaven on another of his sorties into the cloudy gates to sort out the angels' marching orders. Every time that it happened, Dean would descend into a dark place deep within himself, missing his lover with a depth that surprised even him. Despite having Jimmy there to tide him over until Castiel returned, it didn't seem quite enough, at least not for Dean. Despite looking the same, the personalities were very different. Much as Dean liked Jimmy and had grown to love him in the times when Castiel wasn't there inhabiting his body, Dean still preferred the angel, missing him bleakly when he couldn't be there.

Every time that Dean descended into one of his funks over the loss of Castiel, Sam insisted they return to Bobby's, to hole up until Castiel returned and Dean returned to his full glory again. Sam had had enough of hauling his brother's ass out of no ends of trouble, in bars, on hunts, even almost getting himself killed in plenty of occasions and all because of Castiel's need to be elsewhere.

This time was no different, except for one thing. Dean, although in a fit of desperation, at least seemed a little brighter taking more interest in things and even paying more attention to Jimmy than on times previous. Jimmy himself was much happier with the arrangement, having come to love Dean himself in the time that he'd spent with the hunter as himself and watching through Castiel's consciousness whenever the angel was in his body.

It hurt the other man to see Dean mourning for Castiel whenever the angel couldn't be there, wondering what he could do for Dean to fill the gap until the angel could return. And so Jimmy had started to plan. Dean barely looked up when the other man came in, a slightly devious look trapped within Jimmy's languid blue eyes as he strode purposefully over to the hunter.

"Jim, you alright?" Dean asked, attempting to muster up a smile for the other man, as he scooted up on the couch to make more room.

To his surprise, Jimmy didn't answer; instead, he straddled Dean's lap, legs drawn up into an awkward position around Dean as he settled as best he could in the hunter's lap. Dean gaped at Jimmy in surprise, hands resting upon the other man's slender hips after divesting himself of his beer, no longer wanted.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?" Dean asked, the beginnings of a smile creeping into Dean's eyes and travelling down to his mouth at the close proximity of his lover's vessel.

"Don't you want me?" Jimmy asked, as he ground his hips against Dean's, feeling the first stirrings of Dean's dick against his jeans.

Dean cleared his throat, eyes warm with sudden interest as he stared up at the gyrating Jimmy, breath harsh in his throat as his body reacted to his secondary lover. He watched as the man pulled up his t shirt, exposing long lines of lean flesh and the firm lines of his chest, nipples erect and flushed against his skin. Dean swallowed, dick harder still trapped behind the too restrictive confines of his denims.

"God, yeah," Dean moaned, as he leant his forehead against the other man's chest, not bothering to hide his need for the other man anymore.

To say he regretted pushing Jimmy away when he needed him the most was an understatement and to feel the other man's lithe form in his arms once again, turned Dean on more than he ever could have imagined. He realized then that he needed Jimmy as much as Jimmy needed and wanted him and needed him as much as he needed and loved Castiel. Dean's thoughts were a blur, a confusion in his head and he couldn't straighten out his feelings for Castiel and his feelings for Jimmy; they were inextricably intertwined, caught up on the same body, the same gorgeous framework. He leant his forehead against Jimmy's chest, a loud whimper of need working past his lips as Jimmy slipped his hands around Dean's head, hands cupping and stroking their way through his short hair, as he continued jerking into Dean's hips.

"Jim, please, get off me," Dean murmured, regret over having to say the words at all deep in his words.

"What?" Jimmy asked, resting against Dean in sudden shock at the rejection. "Don't you want me?"

Dean realised it was the second time that the other man had asked the same question in about five minutes and he regretted not answering the first time.

"Yeah, I want you, Jim. I want you very much," Dean ground out. "Just get off me. I wanna take off my jeans. Okay?"

"Okay," Jimmy said, a grin evident in his words as though he'd scored a result.

Dean nodded at that, knowing that the other man wasn't too far wrong with that. He couldn't believe how wrong he'd been, how stupid with pushing Jimmy away and he glanced up at Jimmy, a crooked smile pulling at the corners of his mouth suddenly.

"What?" Jimmy asked, aroused gaze taking in his would be lover curiously.

"Sorry, Jim," Dean said, unused to apologizing to anyone. "For pushing you away, I mean. Shouldn't have done that."

"No, you shouldn't have," Jimmy said, reprovingly.

Dean smiled a taut smile at the other man, that was a shadow of his usual one before he sighed, laying his head upon the back of the couch wearily.. Jimmy watched him, half expecting the hunter to not go through with making love to him, despite the obvious erection pushing at the front of his jeans and the scent of arousal hanging thick around the hunter. Jimmy remained silent, until Dean surprisingly got up and removed his jeans, without the reluctance that had surrounded him mere moments before. When Dean looked up at him, Jimmy realised that it wasn't reluctance; it had been regret; regret for keeping him at arm's distance all this time.

"It's alright, Dean, I miss Cas too," Jimmy told him, surprising Dean with his perceptiveness. "Yes, you are that easy to read. At least you are to me."

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed, but with a smile and no reproof.

"We have to get through this together, Dean. Don't push me away," Jimmy advised, a little wearily.

"I won't," Dean said, and there was a promise in his voice that Jimmy couldn't miss. "Not any more."

Jimmy waited, and was rewarded by something else form Dean, something he didn't expect.

"Truth is, I ... feel something for you," Dean said, awkwardly. "As much as I do for Cas, anyways. I didn't know how to deal, as though I were cheating on him or something."

"You mean, love," Jimmy surmised, hope evident in his voice.

Dean glanced up at him, awkwardness darkening his gaze as he tried to meet the other man's forthright gaze.

"Yeah," Dean said, shoulders relaxing slightly over having admitted that much.

"It's okay, Dean, to admit these things. Truth is, I love you too," Jimmy said, quietly. "I don't have anyone else, not anymore. My family - they're gone, Dean. They're not for me anymore."

"I know," Dean said, tightly. "Kinda in the same position, aren't we?"

"You could say that," Jimmy replied.

They both fell into silence, thinking over their combined feelings for one another, their families lost in the mist of time, and for Castiel. Unlike Jimmy, Dean knew he had Sam, and Bobby to help him through, and now, by default, so did Jimmy.

"We're gonna do good, Jim," Dean offered. "Together."

"I know," Jimmy said, without relaying his thought of - if you'll only let me in.

Dean nodded at the unspoken sentiment, knowing what Jimmy had been thinking anyway even if he hadn't said so.

"I'll try, Jim," Dean said quietly.

"Thank you," Jimmy said in reply.

There was another awkward silence, before Jimmy said - "I think we have a little something to occupy our time, Dean."

With that he gestured to Dean's erection, then his own, clearly defined beneath the thin fabric of his cotton pajamas. Dean swallowed visibly, gaze resting on Jimmy's hard shaft, before he nodded, automatically, unable to voice what he wanted aloud anymore.

Jimmy closed the distance between them,, shedding his clothes and dropping them haphazardly to the floor, before Dean forced his gaze away from the sight of his naked lover to throw a naked glance over his shoulder.

"They won't come in," Jimmy assured him. "I told him we were going to have a private chat and to leave us alone for a while."

Dean grinned crookedly at that, amusement clear in his eyes before he said - "You sly dog, Jimmy. I never knew you had it in you."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. The thing is, are you gonna let me show you them, so you can find them out," Jimmy asked.

"Sure," Dean replied. "Gladly."

He met Jimmy's gaze, acceptance now clear in his once wary green eyes and Jimmy grinned, knowing that he'd finally made a break through with the hunter.

"I'm glad. I meant what I said, you know. I do love you," Jimmy said.

"I know. I didn't argue," Dean said, deciding against it for once. "I - you know. Feel the same way about you."

Jimmy nodded, deciding that Dean's declaration of awkward love was good enough for the time being, knowing that the hunter had a hard time dealing with deep emotions and what they implied.

"I know and I thank you for it," Jimmy said, quietly.

He closed the distance between them before he pressed his soft lips lightly against Dean's, arms sliding around Dean's shoulders. Dean didn't stop him; instead he responded to the kiss gladly, glad for the feel of Jimmy's naked body against him and the soft feel of his mouth against his, laying sweet flavored kisses against his tongue. Dean growled and pulled away, swiftly removing his jeans when Jimmy looked at him, thinking of rejection once again. The other man watched, eyes hungrily roving over Dean's muscular body, slowly exposed to the light in glimmering hard lines of muscle and gentleness.

Jimmy closed the distance between them before pushing his lover down upon the couch, body stretched length ways down the cushioned mass beneath him, before he straddled him easily. Dean chuckled, his first proper laugh for a while, before Jimmy sank down upon his erection easily. Dean's eyes flew wide and his hips surged forward, hands grappling at Jimmy's slender hips in surprise, finding the way easy inside Jimmy's ass. He was slick and wet, hot and stretched wide open already and Dean groaned as he jerked inside Jimmy to the hilt.

"God," Dean cursed. "Son of a bitch, you came prepared."

Jimmy's only answer was a groan, as he shuddered above Dean. arousal coursing through his body before his hips surged forward an d he started fucking himself onto Dean's dick, taking the hunter deep inside his body. He rested his hands upon the hunter's bare shoulders, breath harsh as he rode Dean greedily, hips slamming against hips as his arousal grew. Dean's hands rested upon Jimmy's slender hips, supporting his lover as he watched Jimmy come apart above him. Both had been denied each other for what seemed so long and both needed each other more than they realized. Dean felt his climax tugging at his senses, building within him and he didn't even try and fight it, not once.

Jimmy muffled a wail as he felt Dean's seed wet and thick inside him, as Dean climaxed beneath him. The hunter wasn't so successful at muffling his cries of Jimmy's name, as his hips stuttered and bucked beneath the weight of Jimmy, and they fucked and writhed together on the couch. Jimmy started touching himself roughly, hand whipping over his erection until he came, splashing over his lover with a whine of Dean's name trapped in his throat. The hunter watched him as the other man slowly stopped rutting against him, and swung away from him, settling upon the floor, side resting against the couch and one arm laid protectively over Dean's bare abdomen.

Dean shuddered at the feel of Jimmy's fingers playing over his skin, circling his navel and both nipples before dipping down to skim over the hunter's hipbones suggestively.

"Why did you deny yourself that, Dean?" Jimmy asked, curiously and without rancor. "Just because Cas isn't here at the moment doesn't mean to say that we both can't enjoy ourselves."

"I know sweetheart," Dean said, laying his hand over Jimmy's slender fingers and holding his hand gently. "I was wrong and I'm sorry."

Jimmy didn't say anything; instead he smiled, eyes large and puppy dog like as he stared at Dean. The hunter smiled back before he said - "Put your clothes back on, Jim, before the others came back."

"You too," Jimmy shot back with a grin.

Dean snuffled out a laugh, remembering that he too was naked. He got to his feet and they dressed in silence, before settling back on the couch together. Dean's arm was draped easily around Jimmy's shoulders and Jimmy rested his head upon the hunter's chest. Jimmy played with Dean's belt , long fingers skimming over the metal surface as Dean went back to staring aimlessly at the TV. This time however, the hunter was distracted by thoughts of Jimmy instead of Castiel, thinking that at least he knew now that Jimmy was there for him and always had been.

"I'm always here, Dean," Jimmy said, echoing Dean's thoughts without even knowing it. "We can carry on where you and Castiel leave off."

"Yeah, I'd love that," Dean murmured, laying a kiss upon the back of Jimmy's soft haired head.

Jimmy looked up, hair sticking up in front in a soft, floppy cow lick and Dean grinned, ruffling it affectionately before Jimmy made a move to kiss him. Dean responded, enjoying the soft feel of the other man's mouth against his and he relaxed into Jimmy's body gently. They were still kissing when Sam and Bobby entered some time later, curiously wondering what was happening. Neither of the hunters spoke; instead they exchanged looks and nodded to one another silently. Their expressions mirrored each other with matching thoughts of how things were returning to their places once more and rightful meaning. Everything was as it should be and Dean and Jimmy were where they should be. Sam and Bobby crept out and left the two lovers alone with their privacy, too lost in each other to notice they'd been watched and approved of, passing a silent test of which they'd never know of at all ...

~fini~


End file.
